


Shadowflight's Wish

by PrimrosePrime



Series: My Own Warriors Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Shadowflight has always felt that he was alone and that he'd never fit in with the rest of his clanmates. But when he receives a vision about a stone that can grant wishes, he realizes that the journey will be perilous as an oncoming danger rises towards his home. In order to feel what he needs to feel and to save his clan, he has to find the spark within him to grant his wish and save his home and his family.
Relationships: Iceclaw/Cindersky, Primrosepool/Eelstorm, Shadowflight/Embermoon/Timberstone
Series: My Own Warriors Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035909
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

The sun rose over the horizon. It was a cold morning and it was soon to be Leaf-bare for the cats in the mountains. Shadowflight lifted his head and saw snowflakes falling onto the ground lightly.

He sighed silently, flicking his tail before he stood up. At least it was snowing lightly. As his clanmates were season-loving cats, they wouldn't have to worry about the prey as there were plenty of fresh-kill stored in the prey dens.

He twitched his ear and smiled as Swallowwhisker stalked towards him, the brown and red tom's tail swaying sideways and in the air. Shadowflight waited patiently before he moved to the side when Swallowwhisker leapt at him and ended up tumbling into the ground.

"Too slow Swallowwhisker," Shadowflight chuckled, earning a glare from the young tom. "That's not fair Shadowflight," Swallowwhisker meowed in protest as he padded over to the black tom.

"Well try being light on your paws next time," Shadowflight said, flicking Swallowwhisker's nose with his tail. A purr of amusement escaped the young warrior and he sat down beside the black tom.

"What patrol will you be leading this sunhigh?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," Shadowflight said, flicking his ear. In truth, he wasn't too keen on leading a patrol today. He would be too caught up in his own thoughts to do so anyway. He shifted his gaze to the ground and let out a silent sigh.

"Good morning, Shadowflight, Swallowwhisker." The two toms turned to Owlgaze walking over to him.

"Hello Owlgaze," Shadowflight said with a forced smile. He felt his chest beginning to ache but he forced a smile nonetheless.

"Are you going to be with the Council today?" Swallowwhisker asked curiously. "Yes. Opalstar has invited me and Marshpelt before you woke up," the orange and grayish-blue tom meowed, flicking his tail.

"Well who's invited cordially?" Shadowflight asked as he licked his shoulder, trying to relax himself.

"Marshpelt, myself, Lightspirit, Primrosepool, Bluebellfrost, Ivyfrost, Tigerlily, Briarshade, Moonshine, Lightpool, Aspenblossom, Pantherblaze, Cindersky, Amberfeather, Ravenflight and Orangeleaf," Owlgaze said, flicking his tail. Shadowflight flattened his ears and he looked down at his paws. He had never been to the Council's meeting before but he always had a gut feeling that he was the center of Opalstar's attention and that didn't help the anxiety rising in the tom's chest.

His claws dug into the ground as his heart pounded against his chest. He folded his ears back against his head. "Shadowflight!" He jolted in surprise and he looked at Windfeather who was staring at him in concern.

"Uh... s-sorry," Shadowflight said, ducking his head to try and hide his embarrassment, "wh-what did you need, Windfeather?"

"I asked if you were ready for patrol," Windfeather meowed, giving a light smile, "Bluestripe, Sparkflame, Russetpelt, Twilightshine, Sunsetblossom and Appleflight are waiting for you."

"Y-you're not coming?" Shadowflight asked, straightening up in surprise. "I have to help Beestrike sort out the nests with Ebonytail," Windfeather said, giving Shadowflight a confused glance.

Shadowflight flattened his ears slightly. He was hoping the tortoiseshell she-cat would join them. He glanced at the waiting cats who were laughing and chatting amongst themselves, not once giving the black tom a single glance. Letting a small wave of relief wash over him, he padded over to them.

"Ready?" He asked. Twilightshine looked at him and nodded, "yeah."

He nodded and he and the small group of cats walked out of the entrance of the camp. The mountains were big and the cats had plenty of space. Not only were there predators but there were also cats who passed by here often. It was such an oddity to most of the Snowclan cats while some considered the so-called trespassers threatening or dangerous. And even then, some of the Snowclan cats were distrustful towards the unknown cats.

The thought made Shadowflight chuckle a little. He looked over at the others. Appleflight sniffed the air and she smiled slightly as she caught the faint scent of rabbit. Licking her lips, she bounded ahead with Songspark following her excitedly. Shadowflight chuckled slightly.

"What do you think they'll be catching?" Bluestripe asked, an amused purr escaping him. "Whatever it is, they're fast," Sunsetblossom chuckled, "they'll catch it before the prey will even blink." There was a light squeak before it was quickly silenced. Shadowflight flicked his ears forward and Songspark walked out of the bushes, carrying a rabbit in her mouth. Appleflight followed her.

"Very good Songspark," Shadowflight said with a small chuckle, "I bet Whitemask is gonna enjoy hearing this one." "You got that right," Appleflight chuckled.

Twilightshine and Russet both meowed in laughter. Shadowflight smiled sadly and he looked towards the shadows. Something didn't feel right.

"Shadowflight." He looked over at the others. "Are you coming?" Sunsetblossom asked curiously.

"I'll catch up," the black tom said, flicking his tail, "I'm gonna look around for a bit."

"Alright," Twilightshine meowed with a small nod. Shadowflight started to walk towards the bushes and once he padded around them, he started to walk down the snowy path. He sighed deeply as he began to think. He felt tears form in his eyes and he fought them back and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Taking a few deep breaths, the warrior managed to calm down. 'Calm down. You're just being emotional.' He silently cursed himself for being so fragile.

And even when Primrosepool was mainly the most fragile cat in the group, _she_ had _everyone_. Who did Shadowflight have? Sure, he had Embermoon and Timberstone but... was it truly enough?

He walked to the Starry Pool and sat down before it and stared at his reflection. He stared at his reflection and he lowered his head towards the water. When his nose touched the lukewarm water, he opened his eyes and found himself in a forest.

He looked around nervously, his ears flattened against his head. Relaxing his shoulders, he began to sniff the air.

A strange scent drifted into his nostrils and he turned to see a black she-cat with glowing green eyes. "Find the Wishing Stone," she meowed, "save the mountains."

"Who are you?" Shadowflight asked, folding his ears back. The black she-cat only stared at him before saying, "wake up."

Shadowflight jumped awake with a slight gasp and he turned to Cedartail. "Cedartail?" He meowed, confused.

"Who else, dormouse?" The white and black tom meowed playfully with amusement, "you were pretty out of it, staring at the Starry Pool. You see anything?"

Shadowflight paused for a moment. He was unsure if he could tell his clanmate anything so he shook his head. "No," he meowed, flicking his tail.

Cedartail stared at him before he only flicked his tail across the black tom's nose. "Well I want to get back to the camp before it rains," he meowed and headed towards the cave entrance.

A small chuckle rose in Shadowflight's throat as he followed the white and black tom. He paused in mid-step and looked back at the Starry Pool. As odd as it was for a cat like him to receive a dream like that, he decided that he would keep it to himself until he was ready to tell the Council. He shifted his gaze to the cave wall before he padded after Cedartail.

Unbeknownst to him, the ghost of the black she-cat appeared next to the Starry Pool before disappearing out of sight.


	2. Chapter Two

Shadowflight watched the rain fall as he laid down in his nest. He sighed deeply and glanced back at the other cats who were sharing tongues.

"By Pantherspirit's stars, I hate the rain," Firebreeze meowed, her tail lashing sideways in irritation.

"Well at least you aren't _out_ there," Tawnyfeather meowed with a slight smirk as she rested beside Firespirit. Firebreeze glared at the black and grey she-cat and gave a small hiss before she turned away. Bluebellfrost looked at Whitefrost curiously, "how come you're not with Umberclaw?"

"He's spending time with Applefrost," Whitefrost muttered. Shadowflight sensed the bitter tone in the white she-cat's voice. He knew that she and her uncle didn't always see eye to eye and they didn't really spend much time together.

Umberclaw did have Applefrost and his daughters after all. Whitefrost rarely spent time with the young apprentices as she only kept to herself or spent the day with Rainstone, Ashpetal, Petalspring, Velvetheather and Littlebrook.

"Have you all heard about Skyfrost expecting?" Whitefrost suddenly asked, snapping Shadowflight out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah," Ebonytail meowed with a soft smile, "you should see the way Speckletail fawns over her. I'm sure the expecting queen is quite ready to up and run to the hills with the way he is."

"Can you blame him?" Embermoon chuckled, "he's an intelligent tom. Much like Stormbringer and Silentcloud." She rested her head on Shadowflight's shoulders.

Blacktail chuckled, flicking his tail slightly, "I'm sure things will be alright once Skyfrost's kits arrive." Shadowflight only nodded as he rested his head between his paws.

"In the meantime, I suggest we get some sleep," Frostclaw meowed as Timberstone yawned. Shadowflight tried his best not to flinch as the other cats began to fall asleep. Well, all except for Whitefrost. He lifted his head and glanced at her.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked. She looked at him. "I don't feel tired," she said before she stood up, "I'm going outside."

Redfeather looked at her in concern, "in the rain?" Willowfeather lifted her head and she looked at Whitefrost confused.

Whitefrost flicked her tail with a small smile, "I'll be fine Redfeather. Besides it's only rain." With that said, she padded out of the den. Shadowflight flattened his ears and he sighed silently before resting his head back down beside Timberstone's. He slowly closed his eyes.

And no dreams bothered him that night. He was aware that the sun had begun to rise and he flicked his tail when someone poked his side. "Leave me alone," he grumbled.

"Wake up," Embermoon meowed. "Why?" Shadowflight asked, burying his face into his arms, "it's not like we're going for a patrol."

"Well you are," Amberflame chuckled. Shadowflight lifted his face from his arms and glanced at the two she-cats. "I already went," he meowed.

"It was a border patrol, smart-ears." Amberflame meowed as she turned away from the den, "now let's go. Hurry up." She walked away. Shadowflight growled in annoyance as he stood up and stretched.

He looked around before he looked at Embermoon, "where's Timberstone?" "He's on a dawn patrol with Rowanblaze, Wasptail and Thistleshade," Embermoon meowed, flicking her tail against Shadowflight's ear as she padded out of the warriors' den.

Shadowflight let out a silent exhale and gave his chest fur a few quick licks before he hurried after Embermoon.

The two cats walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Picking up a mouse, he glanced at the Council. Opalstar and Lightspirit were talking but it was hard to hear. Opalstar looked to the black tom and he froze in surprise. Quickly looking away, he hurried after Embermoon and sat down to eat.

"Do you think anyone's joining the dawn patrol today?" Embermoon asked. "Blackfrost and her sons Skypaw and Nettlepaw are. So are Silverwhisper, Nightpaw, Eelstorm, Magpiepaw, Marshpelt and Foxpaw are joining too," Shadowflight meowed, taking a bite out of the mouse, "Skypaw, Nettlpaw and Nightpaw are pretty excited to go on their first dawn patrol."

"Well they haven't been on their first dawn patrol because their parents have been more nervous on letting them go on patrol," Embermoon chuckled, "I don't blame them. Anyone else?"

"Jaguarstorm and Jayfire are coming too," Shadowflight meowed as he flicked his tail, silently gesturing towards the two twin toms who were talking with Pinkpetal. Something she said has the two laughing and Shadowflight can't help but smile at the sight.

"Pantherblaze, Batwing, Spiderclaw and Kestrelpelt are coming too," Embermoon said and he looked at her confused. Kestrelpelt, Batwing, Spiderclaw and Pantherblaze were coming? Why? Why did that make him feel so uncomfortable?

"R-really?" He asked, silently scolding himself for stuttering. "Yes," Embermoon nodded as she licked her lips and she licked her paws before she stood up, "and speaking of which, I better get Kestrelpelt and make sure he's not romancing with Roselight again." Shadowflight forced out a chuckle and watched as his mate walked to another den.

The fact that Pantherblaze was coming didn't bother him. By the Stars, that was the least of his problems. He was more worried about Batwing. He stared at the half eaten mouse at his paws before he pushed it away, not feeling hungry anymore. Standing up, he walked over to Spiderclaw and Batwing who were laughing. "Hey Shadowflight," Batwing meowed.

"Hi Batwing, Spiderclaw," Shadowflight meowed with a weary smile. He twitched his ear and looked to Eelstorm, Blackfrost, Marshpelt and Silverwhisper coming over with the apprentices.

Nettlepaw stuck close to Blackfrost's side. It was adorable, to say the least. Skypaw was excited as he talked with Nightpaw, Foxpaw and Magpiepaw.

"Hey, youngsters," Batwing chuckled. "Hi uncle Batwing," Skypaw meowed happily. Shadowflight snorted and grinned as Batwing sent a look towards the black tom. "Everyone ready?" Silverwhisper asked as Kestrelpelt and Pantherblaze came over.

"Yes," Shadowflight meowed with a nod, "let's get going. I'm sure we'll be able to find something interesting for the apprentices." "Ooh!" Nightpaw mewled happily as the patrol padded out of the camp entrance.

Marshpelt looked at Foxpaw, "what do you smell, little one?" Foxpaw sniffed the air, "bird... rabbits. A lot of things."

Skypaw looked around as he tread further ahead of Blackfrost and Nettlepaw. "Be careful Skypaw," Blackfrost meowed.

"I know Mama," Skypaw meowed, flicking his tail happily. He flicked his ears forward and he saw a bird. Smirking, the golden tabby tom crouched low, his tail silently brushing the ground. He waited for a few moments before he leapt up and latched onto the tree branch before something caught his eye. Looking forward, he saw the waterfall. "Wow," he meowed in astonishment.

"Skypaw!" Blackfrost called out in alarm. The young tom looked at her before his ears twitched and the branch cracked. Shadowflight widened his eyes and before he could react, Cloudfang leapt forward, snatching Skypaw by the scruff and the white tom quickly landed in front of the patrol.

Blackfrost let out a sigh of relief as Nettlepaw scurried over to his brother and nuzzled against him. "Thank you Cloudfang," Blackfrost said, placing her paw over her son's back.

"No problem," Cloudfang meowed, nodding his head. "What are you doing out here?" Spiderclaw asked.

Shadowflight looked at the grey and black tom then at Cloudfang. "I've been checking the borders for any scent of wolf," Cloudfang meowed.

"Shouldn't Darkmoon or Viperblossom be with you?" Pantherblaze asked, tilting his head a little.

"They're checking the Starry Pool," Cloudfang meowed. Shadowflight tensed his shoulders. He looked at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's gazes. But no one looked at him. His ears twitched slightly and he lifted his head up as Darkmoon came over with Viperblossom following.

"The scent of wolf is stale," Darkmoon meowed, "luckily they only come and go." "Well that's good," Marshpelt meowed, flicking his tail.

Viperblossom silently nodded in agreement and she looked at Pantherblaze. He twitched his ear and chcuckled slightly, making Blackfrost look at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Viperblossom says that our clan is glad to have big cats like me," Pantherblaze meowed. "Well you _are_ the regular size of a cat," Darkmoon meowed playfully, making the apprentices giggle and laugh as Pantherblaze huffed indignantly yet there was a smile on his face. Shadowflight chuckled softly.

"We'll continue the patrol then head back to camp," he meowed as he began to walk ahead of them, "I'm sure Opalstar will want to hear about the reports."

"Can we join?" Darkmoon asked curiously. "Why not," Shadowflight said, looking at the she-cat, "the more, the merrier."

Foxpaw tilted his head in confusion as Eelstorm snickered slightly. Blackfrost fought the urge to roll her eyes as she began to follow Shadowflight with her sons beside her.

Magpiepaw looked around and he sniffed the air. He looked at Eelstorm, "Dad?" "Yes?"

"What's the Starry Pool?" The silver and grayish-blue tom asked. Eelstorm smiled softly, "it's an ancient pool where the leaders and healers go to receive visions from the Stars."

"Do we ever see it?" Magpiepaw asked curiously as he stared up at his father with wide, curious eyes. Shadowflight glanced at the two. Eelstorm let out a mrrow of laughter and he placed his paw over his son's back, "well that depends. If you do get dreams, that means that you're important to the Stars."

Magpiepaw smiled happily and he licked his father's cheek before he padded happily over to Nightpaw and Foxpaw.

Eelstorm smiled softly as he watched the three interact happily. "You put too much hope into his head," Shadowflight meowed. Eelstorm looked at him, "what?"

"Telling him that he's special," Shadowflight meowed, giving the white tom an icy glare, "you're not exactly right in the moment." He began to walk after the others but stopped when Eelstorm stepped into his path, looking more than angry.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't tell my son?" The white tom snarled, his teeth bared.

"Someone who knows liars from experience," Shadowflight hissed, his fur rising. Eelstorm snarled and he leapt at the black tom, catching him off guard and pinning him down.

"Watch yourself Shadowflight," Eelstorm growled. An intial wave of shock and fear washed over the black tom before it disappeared in an instant. He wasn't going to show weakness. Not this time. A low growl rising in Shadowflight's throat, the black tom kicked Eelstorm off.

Eelstorm took a few steps back and his claws unsheathed. Shadowflight growled and jumped when Goldenfire and Owlgaze suddenly got in between the two.

"Enough! Both of you!" Owlgaze said firmly as he glared down at Shadowflight, "stand down."

Shadowflight growled deeply, his tail brushing the ground as his body buzzed with anger. He lowered himself to the ground, looking away from Owlgaze.

"What has gotten into you two?" Owlgaze demanded, looking at Shadowflight then at Eelstorm who lowered his head.

"Shadowflight, go back to camp." Goldenfire meowed firmly. Shadowflight glanced up at the silver tom in confusion before he stood to his paws and walked away from the three toms.

'Not my fault. I was just speaking my opinion,' he thought bitterly. He stared at the ground, not knowing where he was going. He just wanted to be away for a while longer.

He growled to himself and dug his claws into the wet dirt. A drop of water fell on his nose and he looked up. It was cloudy and slowly but surely, water began to pour down.

'Great,' Shadowflight thought bitterly, 'just what I needed. More rain. I bet the Stars are _laughing_ at me right now.' Deciding to walk a little bit more, the black tom padded around a bush and stopped when he saw a white she-cat. He sniffed the air a little and tensed. She wasn't from here and she most definitely wasn't a mountain cat.

Crouching low, he stalked towards the she-cat, his eyes narrowing. He leapt at her with a hiss, making her jump and the two tumbled across the wet ground.

The white she-cat shoved him away and quickly got to her paws and hissed, her tail lashing sideways. "What are you doing near our territory, outsider?" Shadowflight snapped.

"Outsider? Is that how you mountain cats see us?" The white she-cat hissed as she and Shadowflight circled around each other, intent on fighting.

"Apparently so," Shadowflight huffed. The white she-cat stared at him for a few moments before she let out a slight chuckle. "You've got guts, kit. I'm Eden."

'I'm not a kit,' Shadowflight wanted to say but he smiled softly and said, "I'm Shadowflight."

"How does a clan like yours work anyhow?" Eden asked curiously as she sat down beside him. "Well it just... works," Shadowflight meowed, confused by the question.

Eden chuckled again, "I mean, what's it like being a warrior?" "Well it's amazing," Shadowflight said, flicking his tail, "and being a mountain cat has no bounds. We're free."

Eden frowned and she looked at him, "is it truly freedom? Or is just staying in the mountains for your safety?" Shadowflight paused and he looked at the water.

"The Council said so," he meowed, flicking his tail. Eden shook her head, "and what of the two-legs?"

"What of them?" The black tom asked, looking at her, "they hardly come near our territory." Eden glared at him, her fur rising with frustration, "has there **_ever_** been a point in your life where you were taken by those wretched two-legs?! Because _I_ was! They took me away from my family when I was _just a kit!_ You have no idea what that feels like!"

Shadowflight flattened his ears as he glared up at the white she-cat, "I know what being alone feels like Eden. I've never been taken from my family before. I never have and I never will."

Eden frowned before she stood up, "suit yourself then Shadowflight. If something bad happens, don't come crying to me for help." With that, the white she-cat walked away from him. Shadowflight watched her go, a frown on his face.

He twitched his ear and turned his head to see Primrosepool standing behind him. "Will you tell Opalstar?" Shadowflight asked.

"Would you want me to?" The grey and white she-cat asked, twitching her tail. Shadowflight looked away. He had hoped to make a friend _outside_ of the camp. There was nothing wrong with that. "It's no crime that you make friends outside of camp Shadowflight," Primrosepool meowed reassuringly, "but... try to figure out where your loyalty lies."

" _You're_ going talk to me about loyalty?" Shadowflight muttered under his breath but Primrosepool heard him yet she didn't comment. She had noticed that Shadowflight had been moody for quite some time but she wasn't going to approach about the matter just yet.

"Let's head back," Primrosepool meowed, "Embermoon and Timberstone are wondering where you are." Hearing his mates' names made him relax and he smiled sadly and nodded. The two headed back to the camp. A tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes watched them from the shadows.

She smiled darkly before she disappeared into darkness.


	3. Chapter Three

Shadowflight smiled softly as Tigerlily licked her three newborn kits. Two toms, one she-kit. "They're so small Tigerlily," he meowed endearingly.

Tigerlily gave him a playful glare, "coming from the tom complaining of being treated like a kit many moons ago."

"Hey, _I_ was an apprentice," Shadowflight huffed indignantly, making the black and grey tabby she-cat chuckle with amusement. "So what will you name them?" Primrosepool asked curiously as she lowered her head towards the golden tom.

"For the orange and black tom, he is Flamekit," Tigerlily meowed, "the black she-kit Dawnkit and the grey tabby tom Stormkit." "After... the ancient Three?" Shadowflight asked quietly.

"Yes," Tigerlily meowed, flicking her tail. Primrosepool smiled though it was forced, Shadowflight noticed. "Well I think they're perfect names," she meowed.

"I agree." The three cats looked to see Ivyfrost walk into the nursery. Primrosepool looked at Tigerlily and nodded. Tigerlily smiled and purred happily as Ivyfrost licked her forehead. Flamekit gave a rather loud squeak, startling Primrosepool and Tigerlily laughed softly as Ivyfrost leaned down and licked her firstborn son's head, calming him down.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Shadowflight meowed as he yawned, "still... congratulations Tigerlily. You too, Ivyfrost."

"Thank you Shadowflight," Tigerlily said with a soft smile. Primrosepool watched as Shadowflight walked out of the nursery. Something felt off about the black tom.

"What's the matter Primrosepool?" Ivyfrost asked, noticing the look on the she-cat's face.

"Something's wrong with Shadowflight," Primrosepool meowed. "Since when is there _isn't_ anything wrong with Shadowflight?" They turned to see Juniperfrost. She flicked her tail in annoyance, "isn't he always like that?"

Primrosepool frowned. "Hush Juniperfrost," Tigerlily huffed, "he's just weary from the patrols."

"You sure about that?" The grayish-blue she-cat meowed. "Yes," the other three she-cats meowed in unison. Primrosepool stood to her paws and walked out of the nursery den and headed over to the mates' den. Stepping into the den, she rested in hers and Eelstorm's nest.

"Hey Primrosepool," Eelstorm meowed as he came and settled beside her. "Hi Eelstorm," Primrose meowed. He licked her cheek and she purred, her tail intertwining with her mate's.

He smiled softly and rested his head beside hers before he closed his eyes. Shadowflight curled up beside Timberstone and Embermoon, occasionally flicking his ear towards the sound of his other clanmates sleeping. Lifting his head, he looked towards the den entrance. He frowned before resting his head on Embermoon's shoulder and he forced his eyes to close, just _wanting_ to get some sleep.

He slowly fell into a deep sleep. Moments passed and Shadowflight was still asleep. "Shadowflight," someone called out weakly.

The black tom twitched his ear slightly and he slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, his eyes widened as Timberstone stood before him, his throat slit and blood dripping onto the ground.

"T-Timberstone," Shadowflight gasped, fear rushing through him. Timberstone fell over limp. Shadowflight scrambled to his paws and he hurried out to find Embermoon.

When he stepped out of the den, his eyes widened in horror. All of his clanmates were dead, blood pooled out underneath them. He stumbled back, shaking furiously.

"No... no," he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. He froze when he bumped into something. Or rather... someone.

Slowly looking over his shoulder, he froze when a white and black fox with icy blue eyes loomed over him. "Wh-who... who are you?" He mewled fearfully.

"Today," the white fox meowed, "I'm merely your ghost, Shadowflight." She raised her claws and struck the black tom. He yelped in pain as her claws raked across his face and he hit the ground, blood trailing across his face and he flinched as it covered his right eye.

"Please no," the black tom whimpered, the tears mixing in with the blood. The white fox loomed over him, pressing her claws into his neck. Shadowflight whimpered weakly, trying to get up but to no avail. The white foxt was strong.

"See you in the Winter Desert," she whispered in his ear before she raked her claws across his throat, blood spraying across the ground.

He coughed, his eyes wide as tears fell down his face. He looked up at the white fox with pain-filled eyes before he slumped over.

He opened his eyes with a gasp. Embermoon looked at him startled. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Shadowflight panted softly, his heart pounding against his chest. _Was_ he okay? So many questions ran through his mind. Who was that she-cat? Why did he die in that dream? And where was Tombstone? The grey and black tom's absence alone sent fear and anxiety rushing through the other tom.

He did his best to try and hold back tears but one escaped his eye and a choked whimper rose in his throat. Embermoon licked her mate's head, purring to him in comfort.

Opalstar gazed at the starlit sky, her tail flicking sideways. Leaf-bare was arriving soon and she felt that something would go wrong the minute she was too late. She closed her eyes. The wind gently blew over the trees and snowflakes began to fall.

Opalstar opened her eyes which were now glowing white. She walked out of the camp and walked to the cave. Once she was inside, she walked over to the Starry Pool, lowered her head and touched her nose to the water.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a starlit forest. "Hello, Father," she said to a black and grey tom who had amber eyes.

"Hello, daughter. I assume you know why I called you here?" He asked. Opalstar nodded and the two padded to the center of the forest where a white and golden she-cat, a grayish-blue tabby tom, a white tom and a silver tom sat around a medium-sized lake.

"Sunstar, Venomstar, Mintstar, Ashstar," Opalstar meowed respectfully, giving a nod. "Opalstar," Mintstar meowed, nodding. Opalstar sat down beside Sunstar.

"Chaos will rise, Opalstar," Venomstar meowed, dipping his paw into the lake and it shimmered for a few moments before revealing snow and lightning falling from the sky. Opalstar's eyes narrowed. "This isn't just about my mountain home, Venomstar," she said calmly.

Owlstar watched his daughter, feeling pride rise up in his chest. His daughter was as perceptive as always.

"This is about ShadowSeeker," Sunstar meowed, flicking her tail, "he's had a dream about the Winter Desert. And... the Dark Foxes." Opalstar frowned. The Winter Desert was a vast land where unknown creatures rested. And the Dark Foxes... well, those were a much different story. If anything, they were a threat to all cats. They were mindless creatures of darkness and they killed any creature in their sights.

"And this is about ShadowSeeker's wish," Opalstar stated. Owlstar nodded. "Very well," Opalstar meowed, "I will do what I can." "Good luck, Opalstar," Mintstar meowed with a small nod.

Opalstar nodded as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself back in the cave. She sighed softly before she stood to her paws and padded out of the cave. She glanced up at the stars and her eyes saddened. "The snow will fall, the lightning will strike and the shadows will take flight," she murmured to herself before she padded into the camp.


	4. Chapter Four

Opalstar gazed at the sky as she sat on the boulder. Owlgaze walked up beside her, "did the Stars' Leaders give you any suggestions?"

"It's mostly concerning Shadowflight," the white she-cat meowed, flicking her tail, "he's been receiving odd dreams last night. Not to mention that two cats are following him." Owlgaze looked at her.

"Who?" He asked. "I do not know yet," Opalstar said. Owlgaze sat down beside her. The two sat in silence.

Embermoon watched Shadowsight for a moment. The black tom was curled up in a seemingly tight ball beside her. The orange and white she-cat looked around worriedly. 'Where are you Timberstone?' She wondered, her pelt prickling with uneasiness.

Yellowstripe walked up to the two, "how is he?" "Still tense," Embermoon sighed, "whatever nightmare he had was really bad. Have you seen Timberstone?"

"He went on patrol with the others," Yellowstripe said with a frown. "Help!" A voice shouted, startling the three and they looked to see Cloudfang, Timberstone, Rabbitleap, Snaketooth and Marshpelt coming into the camp.

Timberstone was battered, bruised and bleeding. Rowantail hurried over to the group. "What happened?" He asked.

"A black fox ambushed us," Cloudfang meowed. Owlgaze widened his eyes. Opalstar narrowed her eyes.

"Get him into the medicine den," Rowantail said. Snaketooth nodded and he helped Timberstone to the medicine den. Shadowflight watched the two nervously and he looked at Lightspirit who was talking with Opalstar.

The black tom felt uneasy and the feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't feeling. He felt like he was going to throw up. He felt someone rub against him and he looked to see Cloudheart nuzzling him. The black tom smiled a little.

Night soon arrived. Snaketooth and Firebreeze sat by the entrance. Shadowflight watched the two for a moment before he stood up and walked out of the den.

Cometblaze lifted his head and watched the black tom confused and weary. The white tom stood up and walked after him. He looked around before he spotted Shadowflight's still form ontop of a boulder. Cometblaze climbed on top of the rock and sat beside the black tom.

"If you talked to anyone about dreams, would you want them to believe you or not?" Shadowflight asked suddenly.

"I don't really have any dreams," Cometblaze said, flicking his ear as he gazed at the sky, the moon reflecting in his mismatched eyes. Shadowflight stayed silent for a moment.

Truth be told, he had never seen Cometblaze ever jolt awake from a nightmare. At least, not while he was looking. The white tom was always curled up beside Eclipseshine in a nest big enough for the two. Even then, Cometblaze rarely interacted with other cats. Only a few words would be exchanged between the white tom and any other cats before he'd be on his way to the den.

"Do you like Marshpelt?" Shadowflight asked and Cometblaze felt his pelt fluff up with surprise and embarrassment at the question. The white tom felt his cheeks redden and he glared at Shadowflight, his voice shaking, "s-so what if I do?"

"But you like Jayheart. Even though he has Pantherclaw," Shadowflight meowed, "and then there's Goldenfire-" _"Drop it,"_ Cometblaze hissed, his claws slowly raking against the rock.

Shadowflight stared at him and he stared back. "Everything okay here?" A familiar voice asked, startling the two and they looked to see Dawngaze staring sternly at the two toms. 

Shadowflight folded his ears back slightly. How much of that did the golden tom hear? Surprisingly, Cometblaze spoke up.

"Yes," Cometblaze said, almost choking on his words, "everything's fine, Dawngaze." Dawngaze didn't look convinced.

"Mhm. Get some sleep. Both of you," the golden tom said firmly. Shadowflight nodded his head quickly before he walked past him with Cometblaze trailing behind.

Shadowflight paused for a moment as Cometblaze walked into the den. The black tom looked towards the cave entrance. This was their home. This was his home. He looked over at the medicine den.

A silent sigh escaped him before he walked into the den. He saw Cometblaze laying next to Eclipseshine. The white tom appeared to be sleeping but he didn't want to see for himself right now. He stepped into the nest and settled down beside a still sleeping Embermoon. Timberstone's spot felt cold despite it being empty. The image of the white she-cat from Shadowflight's nightmare rushed through his mind, accompanied by the image of Timberstone's lifeless body.

Shadowflight shook his head, the images disappearing just as quickly as they came. He looked over at Marshpelt who was asleep in his own nest.

Shadowflight frowned before he rested his head on Embermoon's shoulders. His gaze shifted over to Pantherblaze who was asleep. Ravenwhisper was curled up beside him, her ear twitching slightly.

Shadowflight sighed silently before he slowly closed his eyes. His ear twitched slightly before he woke up in a starlit forest. “H-hello? Is anyone there?” He called out nervously, looking around.

Something caught his eye and he saw three blurry shapes. Squinting his eyes, he looked closer before he widened his eyes. “Mama, Mother! Secretpaw!” He said joyfully. Though he was surprised to see his parents, the joy he held onto was for his older sister.

The starlit forest changed into a large plain. Shadowflight looked around, confused. He saw his sister and himself when they were apprentices.

_“Try and catch me, Shadowpaw!” Secretpaw laughed as she ran ahead of her brother._

_“Quit being faster than me then!” Shadowpaw laughed. Secretpaw laughed as she leapt across the rose bush. Shadowpaw had finally caught up to the grey and black she-cat._

_“One day, you and I are going to the top of the mountain,” Secretpaw meowed, placing her paw over her brother’s shoulders, “and we’ll cry to the heavens.”_

_“Promise?” Shadowpaw asked with a soft smile. Secretpaw returned the smile, “I promise.”_

Shadowflight watched the memory, tears slowly falling down his face. He felt numb and empty. Why? Why was he seeing this? His mothers were gone- they had joined the Stars. And his sister was gone. No one knew where she was. Dead or alive, he dreaded the very thought.

Why did he have to forget it all so much? How could he forget it all? He missed her. He missed his sister. He missed her so much.

Shadowflight opened his eyes and he lifted his head, feeling his cheeks wet with tears. He swallowed and he glanced at Embermoon who was still asleep, occasionally twitching in her sleep.

Shadowflight took in a deep breath and he looked towards the den’s entrance. ‘I promise I’m going to find you, Secret,’ he said internally, ‘and when we reach that mountaintop... we’re going to cry to the heavens... like we promised.’


	5. Chapter Five

When morning had arrived, Opalstar had called a gathering.

"The Stars' Leaders have given me a message," Opalstar meowed, "and I have come to a conclusion. Shadowflight, step forward." Shadowflight blinked in surprise before he got up and stepped forward.

"Shadowflight, you will journey to find the Wishing Stone," Opalstar meowed and there was a chorus of shocked gasps from the cats.

"You can't send him out there!" Smokespots protested, fear prickling through his pelt. Pinkpetal looked at him. Dawnflight looked at the white and grey spotted tom then at Opalstar, "it's too dangerous."

"If he doesn't go, our entire home- our family- will be in danger," Ivyfrost said firmly, "and he will not be going alone."

"He won't?" Yellowstripe asked, confused. "No," Lightspirit said firmly, "Firestrike, Primrosepool, Whitefrost, Nightspring, Echoheart, Moonshine, Cometblaze, Eclipseshine, Cloudheart and Yellowstripe will go with him."

"What!?" Cometblaze, Nightspring and Whitefrost yelped in shock, nervousness and anger. "Why do we have to go with him?! He seems to be quite capable of handling this by himself!" Cometblaze snapped, his lips curled up into a snarl, "just like Juniperstar did!"

"ENOUGH!" Opalstar bellowed, startling nearly everyone. The white she-cat leapt down in front of Cometblaze. The white tom shrunk back, his tail tucked between his legs and his ears pressed back against his forehead.

Opalstar stared down at him, "you _will_ accompany Shadowflight on his journey. Our home needs to be saved, Cometblaze. Do you understand?"

Fighting back tears, Cometblaze forced a nod. Opalstar looked at Shadowflight who jumped slightly when the Snowclan leader looked in his direction. "Gather the necessary herbs you need from the medicine cats and bid goodbye to your families," the white she-cat said calmly, "Lightspirit and I will wait for you outside of the camp."

Shadowflight gave a hesitant nod before he and Echoheart went to the medicine den. The others were saying goodbye to their families and friends.

"Are you sure you will be alright out there?" Redfeather asked nervously. Shadowflight chuckled softly and he playfully touched the orange and golden tom's nose with the tip of his tail, "I'm sure. We'll be okay, Redfeather."

Redfeather smiled a little and he nuzzled the black tom, "be safe out there." "Will do," Echoheart chuckled softly. The two knew why Redfeather would be worried. A journey like this was dangerous and many cats that had come to create Snowclan had made great sacrifices and some had lived to tell the tale. Shadowflight looked over at Timberstone who smiled tiredly. "Promise me you'll come back in one peace?" The grey and black tom purred playfully. Shadowflight chuckled slyly, "no promises for you, Timber."

Timberstone huffed and the two touched noses as Embermoon walked over to the two toms. Shadowflight looked to Embermoon who smiled at him. The orange and white she-cat licked Shadowflight's cheek and nuzzled against him.

"I love you," Embermoon whispered. Shadowflight smiled and a loving purr rose in his throat as he nuzzled her in response.

When the two pulled away, Shadowflight padded out of the medicine den and walked over to the others. He spared a glance at Cometblaze who stared at the ground quietly. His eyes saddened at the sight of the white tom being sad.

"I trust that you all will keep each other safe?" Opalstar asked Primrosepool and Firestrike. "Of course," Firestrike said with a nod.

Lightspirit nodded and Primrosepool brushed against the tortoiseshell she-cat. Lightspirit nuzzled the light grey and black she-cat, purring.

"Be safe," Opalstar meowed. Primrosepool nodded, "we will." Firestrike smiled softly and he padded past them with the others beginning to follow.

Primrosepool looked over her shoulder, feeling nervous. She had never been away from their mountain home before. Yellowstripe looked at Primrosepool and gently nudged her, making the grey and black she-cat look at her.

"We'll be okay," Yellowstripe said reassuringly. "What makes you so sure?" Cometblaze asked, a twinge of bitterness in his tone. Echoheart frowned at him.

"Well... did you know that Owlstar rode a wolf?" Eclipseshine asked curiously. Moonshine raised an eyebrow at the black and white she-car, "where'd you hear that?"

"Opalstar told me the story when we were kits remember?" Eclipseshine asked. Shadowflight stopped in his tracks and he looked at Eclipseshine, "how long did we walk?"

"We literally just walked away from the camp!" Cometblaze snapped at the air. "Okay, okay," Firestrike huffed before he broke out into a run. Shadowflight, Moonshine and Primrosepool looked at each other before they ran after the orange tom with the others quickly following.

Shadowflight felt his heart pounding against his chest and he felt excitement rush through his body. He let out a howl of excitement. Moonshine, Cloudheart, Eclipseshine and Nightspring laughed.

Cometblaze watched them, feeling uncomfortable. They were far from the camp now. Nervousness raced through his body and he felt very uneasy.

"Come on Cometblaze!" Eclipseshine called out. Cometblaze sighed softly before he sped up his gait and followed the others.

A crow watched the cats from the sky before it flew through the air.

"What do you think will happen when we find the Wishing Stone?" Cloudheart asked as he and his clanmates walked through the forest.

"I don't know yet," Shadowflight meowed, flicking his tail, "I have to think." "Well think carefully," Moonshine chuckled, earning a look from the black tom.

Primrosepool and Yellowstripe snickered as Cometblaze rolled his eyes. "Back then, wolves, foxes and birds could talk," the white tom said.

"Well that was then, this is now," Echoheart said, playfully batting the white tom's ear with her tail. Cometblaze ducked away from the black she-cat.

"Maybe they still can," Eclipseshine said playfully. "Stop hanging onto loose-long fantasies!" Echoheart meowed, making everyone laugh.

Shadowflight smiled softly before he twitched his ear and he looked towards the shadows of the trees. He stopped. He could've sworn something had moved.

Moonshine looked at him, "what is it?" "We're being watched," he said.

Primrosepool looked around and she flicked her ears forward. Suddenly a fox leapt at her, startling her and she yelped in surprise as the fox pinned her down.

"Stay where you are or your friend dies!" The fox snarled, baring his teeth. "Foxes!?" Echoheart hissed in surprise.

"You're in Starlit Flame territory," another fox growled, "the punishment is death for cats like you!"

"Enough, Katsumi. Toshiyuki," another fox said firmly. Shadowflight widened his eyes at the sheer size of the fox.

"Commander Isao," Katsumi said quickly as he straightened himself. Isao looked down at Shadowflight, "you are far from your mountain home, warrior."

"We have our reasons," Shadowflight said calmly, "we're looking for the- mmph!" Cometblaze pressed his paw against Shadowflight's mouth.

"We're not telling you foxes why we're far away from our mountain home!" The white tom snapped, his teeth slightly bared, "if you were smart, you'd let us pass!"

"Very well," Isao huffed, narrowing his eyes, "capture them. And take them to the camp."

Moonshine widened her eyes, so did Cloudheart. Eclipseshine shrunk back beside Nightspring as the foxes nudged them forward firmly.

"Thanks a lot Cometblaze," Shadowflight hissed at the white tom. Cometblaze ignored his clanmate's comment.

Eclipseshine looked around before she noticed an undergrowth in front of them. "Go on," Katsumi growled, nudging her not-so-gently. Cometblaze glared at him as Firestrike crawled into the undergrowth. Nightspring, Primrosepool, Whitefrost and Shadowflight followed closely, along with Echoheart, Yellowstripe, Eclipseshine, Cometblaze, Moonshine and Cloudheart.

Katsumi looked at Isao, "must they really be spared? Who knows, they could possibly be spies; or they're behind the disappearances."

"The alpha will decide that for herself," Isao said firmly before he crawled into the undergrowth.

On the other side of the undergrowth, Cloudheart crawled up beside Moonshine and widened his eyes. "Oh my," he breathed in astonishment.

"Didn't realize fox territory would be so... big," Cometblaze said. "It's nothing much compared to your mountain home," Isao said with a huff, "this way." He walked to a large cave-like den. The Snowclan mountain cats reluctantly followed him.

Primrosepool noticed that foxes were looking at them with fear and hatred. "Why are they looking at us like that?" She asked Isao.

"Our kind has been plagued by cats for centuries," Isao said calmly, "pups have been taken. Our borders have been invaded by crows-" "Wait, crows? How is that possible?" Echoheart asked, confused.

"That doesn't make any sense," Cometblaze said. Isao turned towards him, "and how would a _half-blood_ like _you_ know?"

"How dare you?!" Eclipseshine snarled, her teeth bared as she moved to lunge at the fox but Echoheart and Shadowflight quickly held the black and white she-cat back.

"Commander Isao." They looked up to see a white arctic fox with deep blue eyes. "Why have you brought these cats into our home?" She demanded, her voice cold and sharp. It made Cometblaze feel uneasy. It felt like claws had wrapped around his heart, around his body.

"We found them near the border, Alpha Tsukiko," Isao said, bowing his head respectfully. Tsukiko looked towards Cometblaze who shrunk back in fear. Eclipseshine stood over Cometblaze, frowning.

"Take them to the cave," Tsukiko said, flicking her ear. Isao nodded and he nudged Shadowflight.

Shadowflight didn't move. "We... need to go," he growled at Tsukiko. "You are not going anywhere," Isao snarled before he yelped as Echoheart pounced on his face, scratching and biting at his ears and face.

"Run!" Shadowflight shouted at the others. Primrosepool quickly scurried back into the undergrowth with the others quickly following. Echoheart leapt away from Isao and quickly followed Shadowflight into the undergrowth.

"Out of the way, fatty!" Nightspring snapped at Katsumi, using all of his body weight to slam into the fox.

"Go, go, go!" Cometblaze shouted as he and the others ran away. Thunder rumbled distantly. Cloudheart looked up as the clouds began to turn grey. He yelped in surprise when he ran into Moonshine who yelled in surprise and the two tumbled into Primrosepool.

The latter skidded to a halt in surprise. Shadowflight looked around, "okay... okay, I think we're far from their territory."

"Was it me or did those foxes look crazy?" Whitefrost panted, hunched over as she sat to catch her breath.

"How about both?" Nightspring panted, slumping over on his side. Cometblaze stood to his paws, "we need to keep moving. Now."

"Cometblaze, I highly doubt they're following us now," Primrosepool meowed as she slumped against Moonshine, "they're smart enough to keep away."

"I don't care!" Cometblaze snapped angrily, making Moonshine and Primrosepool jump. Shadowflight frowned.

"We'll find a spot to rest for the night," Shadowflight said firmly. "I'll go," Echoheart said quickly as she stood up.

"Be careful," Cloudheart meowed. Echoheart nodded before she raced away from the group and into the bushes. Shadowflight looked up at the sky and he closed his eyes.

_"Race you to the Caves, Nightpaw!" Shadowpaw meowed excitedly as he ran ahead of the tortoiseshell she-cat. Nightpaw let out an excited meow and she ran after Shadowpaw._

_The two ran over to Silentwind who looked at them calmly. "Can you take us to the Caves now Silentwind? Please?" Nightpaw asked, her tail wagging happily. A slight smile appeared on the black tom's lips and he nodded as he stood up and stretched._

_The three walked over to the entrance._ "Shadowflight." He opened his eyes and he looked at Moonshine. "Echoheart's found something so get your head out of the clouds," the grayish-blue and white she-cat meowed, flicking her tail playfully, "come on."

Shadowflight couldn't help the chuckle as he and the she-cat hurried after the others. Shadowflight sniffed the air and he saw that the others were on the other side of the Thunderpath.

Shadowflight felt fear prickle through his pelt and his tail brushed the ground. Moonshine looked at him and gave a reassuring smile before she looked left and right. There were no Monsters coming.

"Ready?" She asked Shadowflight. "Ready as I'll ever be," the black tom murmured. She nodded and the two bolted across the thunderpath.

Shadowflight felt a burst of adrenaline and it was accompanied by the feeling of relief and he nearly bumped into Primrosepool.

"Stay focused," Echoheart chuckled as the group hurried to the location. It was a supposedly large field. "Really?" Cometblaze asked.

"Shut up," Echoheart nearly hissed impatiently. Firestrike twitched his ear slightly, "let's keep it together, guys." Yellowstripe leapt out and rolled around in the grass, a heavy sigh of relief escaping her.

Shadowflight laid down and he looked up at the sky as thunder rumbled distantly. He frowned as Firestrike looked around.

Cometblaze laid a few meters away from the others, his tail curled up against his haunches. Eclipseshine frowned and she shook her head.

Shadowflight stared at the sky and sighed deeply. "Get some rest," he said to the others, "we'll need it."

Firestrike nodded in agreement and he rested his head on his paws. Moonshine rested her head on Primrosepool's shoulders and closed her eyes.

Shadowflight stared up at the clouds before he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He felt Eclipseshine curl up beside him. He didn't mind as he slowly fell asleep.

_"Mama," Shadowkit meowed as he looked up at Ambersun, "what was it like, being a Warrior?" The silver she-cat chuckled softly. "Why do you ask, little one?" She asked._

_"I wanna become a warrior one day," Shadowkit mewed happily, his tail wagging. Ambersun chuckled softly, "I see. Y'know... both you and your sister will become great warriors." Shadowkit smiled a little before his ears folded back and his smile faded into a small, sad frown, "even when you and Mother die?"_

_Ambersun blinked in surprise before her eyes saddened and she nodded, "even when we die. Which is why I want you to be brave, Shadowkit. Always and forever."_

_"Yes Mama," Shadowkit meowed and he curled up beside Secretkit as Ambersun smiled softly. "That's my brave warrior," the silver she-cat whispered._

"Shadowflight," Eclipseshine called out, "Shadowflight!" "H-huh?" Shadowflight jolted awake and he looked at the black and white she-cat startled, "wh-what is it?"

"We're being watched," Firestrike said. Shadowflight followed the orange tom's gaze and saw a large figure standing next to a tree stump.

Shadowflight narrowed his eyes, "show yourself! Why are you watching us!" "I am merely someone who can help you on your journey," the figure said, stepping out of the shadows.

Primrosepool widened her eyes in surprise. The figure wasn't a cat. He was a black wolf. "My name is Twister," the wolf said calmly.


End file.
